The Heroton Group: Memento Phase
Game *Name = The Heroton Group: The After Years *Kana = ヒーロートングループ：モメントフェーズ *Rōmaji = Hīrōtongurūpu: Momentofēzu *Composer(s) = Daisuke Ishiwatari, Shoji Meguro, Chikayo Fukuda, Kenji Yamamoto, Nobuo Uematsu, Takeharu Ishimoto *Platform(s) = Wii U (Originally), Nintendo Switch *Release date(s) = WW: June 26th, 2019 *Genre(s) = Fighting game, visual novel *Mode(s) = Single-player, Multiplayer *Rating(s) = CERO: C, ESRB: M *Opening Song = Sonic Youth The Heroton Group: Momento Phase is a fighting game and visual novel that both recaps the entire Heroton Group Series from The Heroton Group: Year I REVISIT to The Heroton Group: Years VII + VIII, as well as serving as a "reboot" of the series, taking place in a new universe. Development Memento Phase started development a little after the release of The Heroton Group: The After Years due to After Years massive popularity. Originally planned to be a visual novel style game like After Years, Memento Phase would've both recapped the entire series, as well as included a new chapter called "Year X", taking place two years after the defeat of Maxime. As time passed and ideas kept changing, the game was stuck in development hell, suffering the same fate as After Years II. Development also shifted from Wii U to Nintendo Switch due to the death of the former system. Eventually, a new release date was made of June 26th, 1993, along with the announcement that the game's story is a reboot of the entire series. Characters Playable *Eloy A. Rosario - (Base, Super Form, Hyper Form, Master Form) *Young Eloy - (Base, Super Form) *Eloy (After Years) - (Base, Super Form, Hyper Form) *Erick HeartGold - (Base, Super Form, Hyper Form)/(Apollo Controlled *Via item*) *Young Erick *Natashaa Leointh - (Base, Super Form OR Dark Form, Hyper Form) *Young Natashaa - (Base, Super Form) *Michiru Cores *Young Michiru *Ruichi Cores - (Base, "Super Form", Empress Ruichi) *Natsu Melendez - (Base, "Super Form", Fuse w/ Korematsu) *Young Natsu *Casilda Suriel *Young Casilda *Mido Lyborius - (Base, Super Form, Hyper Form) *Young Mido *Chao Raserru - (Base, Super Form) *Young Raserru - (Base, Super Form) *Teen Raserru - (Base, Super Form, Avatar Form) *Ofori Frimpong - (Base, Sync w/ Xanna) *Young Ofori *Ivan Tseichi *Maxime Robotnik - (Base, Absorbed M1, Absorbed M2, Absorbed M3, Absorbed M4 w/ X-Blade) *M2/M3 *M1/M4 *Young Maxime *Fernando Rosario - (Base, Super Form, Hyper Form) *Junebrina the Chaos - (Base, Natalie Absorbed, Emil Absorbed, Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form) *Tajera Aoba *Espinoza "Falulu" Gamma *Alexander Melissason *Brand *Agia Vega *Super Vega - (Base, Agia Vega Absorbed) *Yuri Izuna - (Base, KaiNyx) *Minato Arisato *Minako Arisato *Yu Narukami *Aigis - (Base, "Super Form") *Metis *Labrys *Tomas Harrison - (Base, Phantom Form) *Zehanort Brando - (Base, Kyurem Fusion Form, "God" Form) *Zemnas Brando - (Base, Kyurem Fusion Form) *Armachu *Dr. Eggman *Natashaa Replica - (Base, Super Form) *Yole' Oirasor *Team Chaotix: Espio, Charmy & Vector - (Base, Super Form, Fusion Form) *Cherrina *Rin HeartGold - (Base, Deformation) *Loxey *Cynthia Donelli - (Base, Super Form) *Link Zatoichi - (Base, Super Form) *Ganondorf Nagi - (Base, Super Form) *Rionia HeartGold - (Super Form) *Young Eloy D. Rosario - (Base, Super Form) *Emil Leointh *Young Eggman *Ryuk *Talim *Cassandra Alexandra *Riama *Marxia *Yirama *Eloy Alduino - (Base, Super Form) *Esmeralda Alduino *Anna OmegaRuby *Violetta Murasaki - (Base, Super Form, Hyper Form, Master Form) *Chixemma Cores - (Base, Dark Form) *Shiromato Lambda *Kuroshi Kintobor New Characters *Sousei Kurogami *Future Anastasia - (Base, Super Form) *Maxime (Year X) *Hoseibo *Hades - (Base, 1st Form/Metis Absorbed, 2nd Form/Labrys Absorbed, 3rd Form/Aigis Absorbed, Perfect Form/Sousei Absorbed, Super Perfect Form) Fusion Characters *Elshaa Rosarinth: Eloy A. Rosario + Natashaa Leointh (Base, Super Form) *Elrick Varsarios: Eloy A. Rosario + Erick HeartGold (Base) *Elrick Varsarios (Hyper Form): Hyper Eloy + Hyper Erick Cameo Characters *Eric Saber from Otagira! Story Due to an unknown enemy resetting the universe, while also causing "universal fusion", the story of the series is mostly a complete reboot of the main series. All major events are covered in the story, while character specific stories such as the Chaotix and Natsu branches are told in side chapters. While mostly the same story as the original universe, there are changes to be addressed: *Some characters, like Eloy and Erick, have minor changes to their overall appearances. *Memechi and all of her previous incarnations are replaced by character Michiru Cores, who shares the same personality and backstory for the most part. *Ruichi doesn't die at the end of Year VIII, and instead rejoins the team and marries Eloy. She becomes the mother of Eroichi Rosario, Edward Rosario and Emily Rosario, while still being the mother of Eloy II before her death from a incurable disease. *The addition of a new member of the team in Ivan Tseichi. *Most of the original villains are either replaced or retconned for different ones: **Loxey is replaced by Ivan, who eventually joins the team after being defeated in year III **Maria is replaced by Junebrina the Chaos, a character who was originally a part of the After Years canon. Junebrina shares a similar story to Maria, although after being defeated by Natashaa Leointh in her Super Form, she takes on the role of antagonist of the Chaotix series, absorbing most of Natashaa's family to physically become more like her out of envy. '"Year IX"' Technically starting a Year After the Events of The Heroton Group: Years VII + VIII, many of the characters of The Heroton Group begin to regain a normal life. Unbeknownst to them all, they are once again threatened. Vega (The Antagonist of Year V), has finally returned to Earth after he proclaimed that we would build an army and take over the planet, giving everyone 4 years to Prepare. He is arriving to Earth with the army that he promised, comprised of many Alien Races that he enslaved, as well as his Apprentice, a Larusian Woman known as Hoseibo. Eloy and the others sense his presence, and after informing the others about their struggle with Vega 4 years ago, they note he which is much stronger than when they first fought him, and fly to the Northern Wastelands and wait for him so they can stop the tyrant. Once they gather, Vega and Hoseibo arrive on Earth and Vega orders his minions to destroy the first Earthlings they find. But before they can, they are killed by a mysterious woman wielding a Complicated Looking Sword, later revealed to be Future Anastasia. Future Anna tells Vega that she will be the one to destroy him, but Vega mocks her and asks how he knows Eloy and the Others. Future Anna does not say how but says that she will show him that Terians and Mobians aren't the only Beings that can obtain super forms, which shocks Vega that a human could turn super (Though Anna isn't human), but makes him think he is being deceived. She Uses a Rainbow Colored Emerald she pulls out of her Pocket and Transforms into a Super Form (Known as "Ruby Anna") and it is clear that her power has overcome Vega's. She is able to dodge and throw back Vega's Darkness Bomb before slicing him in half and destroying his remains. Hoseibo, fearful of Future Anna, asks her to join her as Vega's replacement. Future Anna rejects her. Hoseibo then asks for Future Anna's sword and tries to kill her with it, but Future Anna effortlessly defeats her with a single energy blast and destroys the Bonds that Brainwashed the Aliens Vega had as his Army. With the Aliens being freed, One of them, A Shussebora, named Numeru Drogan (Who is revealed to be Terios the Hedgehog's Wife in Sonic Ultimate Battle), Thanks Future Anna and Uses Vega's Ship to Return everyone home. The Group Members are shocked that Future Anna killed Vega so easily and that she is a Super Human, though she corrects them revealing her race as an Aeternusian. She also warns the Team about Hades, a Terrifying Android that will appear within a years time. Anna reveals she's from a future where Hades' was able to almost take over the world, but Anna achieved her Super Form and stopped her, but with heavy casualties. Anna also reveals to Eloy Secretly that she is his wife in the future, but is shocked to discover not only have they not met her in the Present, but Eloy is Married to Memechi and has a child. Discovering she entered a different Timeline than hers, Anna begins to believe she is mistaken about Hades' attack, but continues to warn the others and returns to her future. With the new Information in mind, the team Prepares for the upcoming year (The Flashback in Other R of Eloy, Natashaa, and Mido sparing on top of The Ruins of the Egg Carrier takes place within this time Period). Within this year gap as well, Eroichi and Helios have been born as well. 'Return of Maxime?' Meanwhile, Hoseibo, surviving Future Anna's attack critically wounded, struggled her way to a spare revival capsule that she had stored away. After Recovering, she sought to Try to rule the world on her own, and worked her way around the world to collect the Chaos Emeralds in secret. After learning about the story of Maxime, she used the Chaos Emeralds to bring him back to life. Surprisingly, Maxime completely bends to her will and follows her order to go forge another Army on Planet Teria. Maxime, however, was not the same Ultimate Evil Overlord she was hoping for, as he had lost the will to live due to accepting his death. Maxime, though still evil and loyal to Hoseibo, was uncaring of her motives or what she wanted, and merely followed the motions. They eventually reach Planet Teria, and Hoseibo orders Maxime to destroy the nearby City, killing anyone who resists being recruited for her new army. Maxime followed her order without question, and went on a rather mellow rampage, eventually making his way to the home of former Chaotix Member, Cherrina. Maxime dueled the former Chaotix General, but found his opponent's skills to be significantly inferior to his own. As such, Maxime quickly overcame her, and the duel came to an end when Cherrina was disarmed (Literally), and Slammed her through the front entrance of her Home. As Maxime entered the House, he heard an unusual voice coming from within his head, but merely shrugged it off. He could no Longer Ignore the voice in his head however when it came to resemble his Older Sister, and Maxime seized Cherrina in a choke grab and demanded to know who was speaking to him. When Cherrina retorted that she was unaware of her, Maxime prepared to kill his adversary. At the last moment, Hoseibo entered and killed Cherrina in Maxime's stead for him taking too Long. Before Leaving the house, however, Maxime noticed his Sword was Telepathically taken out of his hands by a woman hiding in the shadows, who seems to try and defend herself from the two. Normally, this wouldn't phase Maxime, and Hoseibo signals her advance to kill the woman. However, Something within Maxime didn't want Hoseibo to harm the woman, and he battled his resurrector, ultimately killing her. After the battle, he was surprised to see the woman come over to him and ask for his help in making Graves for Hoseibo and Cherrina, as well as help restore the city (Despite it being Maxime's Fault). The City, now being abandoned due to Maxime's attack, was slowly rebuilt by him and the woman, who introduced herself as Zeles Illumina. Despite his best efforts to stay away from her, as well as try to regain who he previously was, Maxime couldn't seperate himself from Zeles. Trying to regain his meaning, Maxime went on a calm rampage, as Zeles continued to stay by his side, oddly enough, they managed to get along. One night, however, Maxime tried to rape her, but couldn't bring himself to after she seemed willing. Maxime began to question himself, and started realized the meaninglessness in his past life after Zeles, confessed her love for him, not caring if he was good, or evil. One night, after Zeles had calmed him down from a nightmare, he awoke in the Dimension between Dream and Reality, where he finally had a Reunion with his Older Sister, Eve, who had been indeed calling out for him ever since his Revival. The two spoke for what seemed like hours, about Eve's transcendence from Human to Demi-God servant of Igor and Philemon, to Maxime's past actions and his ultimate failure to become a Reaper. Eve, who is no longer allowed to interfere with the struggle of good and Evil, tells her Brother that she senses a change in his heart, and, after reading his fortune, tells him about his new power that would awaken soon, and that she will now watch over him for as long as he exists. Upon Awakening, and having a long talk with Zeles, Maxime has an epiphany. Maxime, while not going through a complete change of heart, Decided he wanted to start his life over with Zeles, leaving his past evil doings behind. 'Year X' As Future Anna stated, in a year's time, The Group members all hear word of a mysterious Android destroying an entire City, Leaving no Survivors. Memechi and Future Anna choose to investigate the situation themselves. Upon Arriving, They are almost immediately greeted by an android with Black Hair and Red Eyes, and introduces itself as "The God, Hades", after it fails to instantly kill the two women. The Android explains how the people of the city disappeared, Hades didn't murder them, but rather absorbed their entire being, while also reducing a nearby man to nothing in front of the two women's eyes. While Future Anna initially tries to engage Hades, it then also explains it has the ability to bring life to Machines from the people it killed, creating a small army behind her. Future Anna is trapped fighting the army, while Memechi instantly confronts Hades after, and they fight. Meanwhile, Aigis detects New Mechanical Life appearing in the Direction of Memechi and Future Anna, while also starting to loose her senses, as Metis is trying to break free from her psyche. Memechi's strength is clear in this fight, she completely dominates the creature but is stunned with surprise when it summons a massive persona behind herself, also called "Hades". Distracted, Memechi is knocked out, and Future Anna admits defeat while asking how it made it here (As These events aren't transpiring as she Remembers). The Android then goes on to reveal that it was created as the first of two Anti-Shadow Androids (the other being Excelsus), but unlike her sister, she continued to exist past her expiration, and plotted for many years to become the Universe's new god, replacing all organic life with Machinery. She tried once almost 20 years ago (As she fought against Eloy D. Rosario and the previous generation), but failed and was sealed away to repair herself. Thanks to Shuji Ikutsuk, however, she was given a second chance to exact her plans, despite being revived by a human. Hades' ultimate plan remains the same, but she also has a new goal, to Absorb the Remaining known Anti-Shadow Weapons (to it's knowledge), and reach her God-Like Form. Future Anna at this point thinks she has enough information and reveals that she hails from a future where she knows how to Defeat Hades. Despite Future Anna still being weak from fighting off Hades' underlings, it realizes that it is no match for Future Anna at all and it is only made worse when Eloy, Natashaa and Mido arrive as well. Hades then senses the Presence of Aigis as well, knowing full well the existence of Metis inside of her. It then uses its Flash Bombs to blind everyone and runs away, masking its power to be as undetectable by the others. Just then Erick and Shadow, sensing the Gigantic power, came over and is shocked when it comes from Future Anna, questioning what happened. Future Anna explains the situation to Shadow, Erick and the others, and Erick is angry he was too late to Save the people of the city. Shadow, Angry that Hades claims to have God-Like Strength, then vows to defeat Hades Single-handedly. Meanwhile, Eloy and Natashaa search desperately for Hades, knowing that it has hidden it's power and is ever getting stronger by absorbing more victims.